


Catfished

by paytontanner



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Narry - Freeform, OT5, also harry and marcel, and harry is a typical big brother, atleast i think so, but not sexually, he also does marcel, idr know any more tags, marcel and niall, niall does online dating, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paytontanner/pseuds/paytontanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel uses his indie band frontman twin brother Harry’s pictures to hook fellow aspiring singer Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you doing?!” Harry growled lowly snatching Marcel's hand and making his twin jump in terror.

“Harry!” Marcel shrieked, his thick glasses slipping down his face a little. “Wh-what are you doing home?” He quickly hid his other hand behind his back, hiding the small polaroid behind him. “I-I thought you had rehearsals?”

Harry slanted his eyes at his twin's unusually awkward behaviour, “I think the better question is why you are snooping through my room ya lil' wanker?” Harry pulled Marcel to the side to see exactly what Marcel was snooping through. “Going through my old camera...Marcel how many more pics of mine are you going to steal for that creepy shrine of yours.

“It's a scrapbook Harold.”

“It's lame Marcie.” Harry mocked, releasing the younger twin to dig through his drawer full of polaroids. Marcel took the opportunity to stuff the picture in his hands into his back pocket. He backed his way towards the door, sliding his loafers quietly along the carpet. Of course his lack of spacial awareness resulted in him backing loudly into the door.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, saw Marcel fumbling behind him for the door handle and became instantly suspicious. “What have you stolen this time?” 

Marcel shook his head, “Nothing, just-it's-I've taken nothing.” He bumbled unconvincingly and Harry took a step towards him.

“Marcie.” Harry warned, his larger frame looming towards him menacingly.

Marcel quickly latched on to the handle and swung open the door. “It was just-just one little picture!” He insisted stepping through the door as Harry took a lunging step at him, “Don't be mad at-ahh!” Harry reached at Marcel's collar but the small lad weaved and ducked from his clutching fingers.

Marcel whipped the door shut behind him and heard Harry thump into the door. “Marcel!” Harry yelled, “You get your scrawny arse back here!” Marcel quickly scrambled down the hall to his own room. “Marcel!” He heard Harry bark again, this time without the barrier of his own door. 

Marcel darted into his room and locked the door behind him right before Harry's fist came pounding against the wood. “What are you doing with that picture ya wanker?” 

Marcel rolled his eyes, Harry not seeming as threatening with the security of door and lock. His older twin and him got along for the most part. Despite the fact that Harry was this cool indie frontman. Taller and more built, he wore tattoos like freckles and charmed people with a flash of his dimply smile. While Marcel just worried about keeping enough tape in his pocket to keep his eyeglasses together.

“Marcel!” Harry shouted again.

Most arguments consisted over each other's property and their tendency to not keep their hands off the others. When Harry stole Marcel's stuff he would go on whinging and moaning until Harry finally returned the stolen items, usually with a bruising “brotherly” punch to Marcel's gangly limbs. When Marcel stole Harry's stuff, Harry would chase him down, manhandle him to the ground and regain his items with a “brotherly” punch. So mostly Marcel tried to avoid stealing Harry's things but this time it was urgent! 

Marcel reached into his back pocket and pulled out the stolen picture. “I needed it!” He yelped through the door as he sat down on his laptop and smoothed the picture out on his scanner. He tapped his finger impatiently as Harry continued to abuse his door. 

“Harold that door is made of Hickory!” He heard the scanner buzz with life and the picture of Harry popped on his screen. Marcel purred happily. “It's the strongest of all the North American deciduous trees, Harold!” He felt smug as he completed a few simple edits and then uploaded it to his profile. His heart beat rapidly as he uploaded the picture to one more browser. “You're deficient muscles will not work, you'd have better luck if you tried to whittle a key!”

Marcel was happy as Harry's fist stopped beating the door. However it faltered as he focused back on the screen. A blonde eyed, blue lad with a mouth split by a straight set of pearly teeth was grinning happily at him. Marcel sighed, a very dopey sickeningly sweet sigh. His fingers began typing.

 

Niall, 

This is what I look like, for when we met at the cinema this weekend! I can not wait to meet you even though my heart feels as if it's known you forever. See you soon. xx.

Marcel

 

Marcel doubled check that his image, well Harry's image, was still attached to the e-mail and hovered precariously over the send button. It was then that he heard his door swing open and he spun in his chair to see a dangerous looking Harry stood at the entryway. 

Harry held up a key, not one that he had whittled, but one that Marcel thought his mum had kept carefully hidden.

“What? Wh-Where'd you get that?” 

Harry laughed, shoving the shining silver in his pocket. “That's the last thing you should be worried about Marcie.” he said ominously.

Marcel swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw Harry's eyes flicker to the screen behind him. The one he was e-mailing Niall on, the one that had a giant copy of his face, Harry's face. 

“What the hell is that?” Harry barked.

He hesitated only a second before taking a dangerous step forward. Marcel whipped around and clicked send. 

“Ouch!” Marcel squeaked as Harry pulled him right out of his chair. Just as he landed on the floor he heard a familiar ding.

 

'Message Sent'.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cinema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks he's wearing a red sweater so that his blind date will be able to find him but then that all goes to shit. And Marcel thinks he's going to the cinema to meet Niall for their date but that all does to shit as well. And then the whole thing gets really confusing and Harry takes off his kit.

“I'm only wearing your clothes because I don't have one of my own.” Harry insisted, readjusting Marcel's red jumper on his shoulders. Marcel chuckled and Harry turned to look at his younger brother, “Mate what are you laughing at? I'm the one with the fit bloke tonight. The only thing you'll be 69'n is your calculator.”

Marcel rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small heat of blush that fevered his neck. “Maybe I can calculate an equation as to why you're such a w-wanker.” He threw back lamely before sitting up from his lounge on his bed. “Who is it anyways? Who-Who's the lad?”

Harry shrugged, “Don't know his name. It's a blind date, actually don't even know what he looks like. Just suppose to wear red so he recognises me.” He didn't seem very concerned about it all, just another date for him really, he pulls them all the time.

Marcel, however, could feel his palms growing clammy, just at the thought of it, the idea of not even knowing the person he was dating. He pushed his glasses further up his nose, “I've got a date as well.” He tried to say as casually as possible and it didn't work because Harry glanced at him in dismay.

"Mum doesn't count."

Marcel glared at Harry and kicked him out of his room.

___

When Harry walked in to the cinema he felt a little unsure of himself and that was not a feeling he recognized easily. He didn't have a name for his date and even if he did he didn't have a face to match. However he did his best to build his confidence and only had to circle the lobby only once before he felt a hand land heavily on his shoulder.

“Hey! Is it you?”

Harry twirled around, his eyes landing on a young attractive lad, his body stretched thin underneath his purple jumper. The colour brought the glow out in the smooth skin of his face. His lips parted and a straight set of teeth beamed up from his mouth. “I'm so glad to finally meet you, Mr. MarketingForLove_94. You alright?” The guy threw his arms around Harry and wrapped him in a tight hug, his slim body pulled close against Harry's.

Harry returned the hug, he wasn't one to resist a cuddle, but the slight crease between his brows deepened in confusion. “Yeah, alright. It's nice to meet you too.” He mumbled as he stepped back and his date was just absolutely beaming at him, the kids teeth were an artwork. Harry hated to be rude but the question had to be asked, “I'm sorry, what was your name again?” 

His date didn't seem affronted by the question, it just resulted in his grin becoming even wider.

“You're always just cheeky, aren't you?” He asked good naturedly. Harry saw a twinkle in his eye that seemed to suggest some sort of familiarity that Harry didn't understand. “Please just call me, Horan4you. 

The blonde dropped a heavy wink and Harry thought maybe he should slap him.

___

Marcel pulled into the parking lot later than he had expected too, after the time him and Niall had decided to meet. He tried to leave his house early but it was hopeless. His hair wouldn't slick back the right way and he couldn't decide which of Harry's shirts would be the least noticeable missing from his closet. Plus he was stumbling around because he decided his bifocals weren't going to fly. He had to pass a convincing enough Harry, so that Niall wouldn't think he'd been tricked from the profile picture. Which he had been but that wasn't the point.

He shuffled slowly into the cinema. Careful, as his bifocals were shoved in the pocket of his trousers, cushioned between his wallet and inhaler. Which he had puffed on throughout his drive and then a long blow right before he stepped out of his car. “Be cool, Marcel. Just be Harry and be cool.” Marcel mumbled under his breathe as he opened the door to the building.

The lobby was fairly empty, mostly just attendants walking around and cleaning up popcorn. In fact, now that Marcel had properly sweeped the vicinities he realised the room was completely void despite the workers. He glanced at his watch noticing just how late he really was. Eleven minutes late! “Oh no! oh no! No!” he panicked, fumbling for the inhaler in his pocket. He had not messed this all up, please tell him Niall hadn't already left.

He did a full spin in the lobby and felt his stomach dropped at the realisation that is was, in fact, horribly empty.

He stumbled over to the sitting area and plopped onto the sofa, he glanced at his clock again and a whole new wave of anxiety washed over him. He pulled out his glasses and shoved them onto his face whist he pulled out his mobile. Him and Niall had exchanged numbers in case they had needed to get in touch but he had zero missed calls and no new text. 

Niall probably hated him now, “Oh god, I've messed everything up!” 

He sank his head into his hands and groaned.

___

Harry had just gotten through the opening credits of the film and he already regretted this decision. His date was one strange bloke. Harry didn't even know his real name and he refused to call him Horan4you. He had settled for blondie.

Blondie had bought one giant tub of popcorn and each of them a coke. Currently the popcorn was in his lap, one pale hand plunged deep in its depths. He leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, “I know your favourite films are documentary’s but you'll really like this one.” 

Harry shook his head. Why did he keep making assumptions about Harry that weren't true? Earlier he had tried to give Harry a pamphlet with a couple of pages of information about the film, saying, 'I know how much you love to read.' Harry hated to read.

“Actually,” Harry, now leaned over into blondie's ear, “My favourite films are ones with strapping blokes in spandex suits.”

Blondie seemed bemused but he just smiled and filled his mouth with a handful of popcorn before turning back to the screen.

Harry couldn't believe that one of his mates would set him up with Blondie. Louis had promised cool and collected, dangerous eyes and dark features. Not innocent, blonde and clearly misinformed. Harry peered over at blondie as he burst out laughing at the film. As sweet as he was, blondie was not his type and Harry needed to rethink just how good of friends he was with Louis.

He leaned into blondie's ear, “I'm going to the loo, be right back.”

___

Marcel's mobile buzzed in his hands and he swiped at his screen.

 

From: Harold

I'm ditching this date. Lads a complete pansy. xx

 

Marcel rolled his eyes. Of course Harry was shoving off his date and he couldn't even keep his. He wanted to crawl into a hole.

“Bad date?” The voice came from somewhere behind him, Marcel felt a consoling pat on his shoulder before the sofa sunk under a weight next to him. Marcel turned his head to find the arm on his shoulder was completely covered with inked designs. The lad was all chiselled jaw and mocha creamy eyes. 

“Y-you t-too?” Marcel asked sceptically, if this guy couldn't keep a date then Marcel should just give up.

“Can't even find mine.” He said smoothly, a bit of amusement in his voice. “Blind date and he's suppose to be wearing a red jumper but the only lads wearing red are the attendants.” He pointed over to the service counter where all the employees wore red uniforms with black trousers. 

Marcel gave him a sympathetic nod and scooted his glasses up his nose. “I met mine on-online, we were suppose to meet here to-tonight. I showed up a bit late and he was-” Marcel saw his own face duck into the bathroom behind Zayn, “Harry?”

Marcel shot up from his seat and darted towards the loo.

Zayn stayed sat on the couch, hand still hovering in the air from the space that Marcel's shoulder had been. His face was scrunched in confusion, “He was too hairy?

___

Marcel stumbled into the bathroom to find Harry leant against the sinks typing furiously on his mobile. 

“Harry?” Marcel asked, his twin whipping his head up in surprise, “What-t are you doing here?” 

“Me? What am I doing here? What are you doing here?” Harry countered, ignoring Marcel's question.

Marcel could feel his cheeks flush, “I'm-m suppose to be on a-a date. Re-remember? But he-he-didn't, must've lef-ft because I was slightly l-l-late.” Now that he was next to the comfort of his twin Marcel was having a difficult time holding his compusure, his bottom lip started to wobble dangerously.

Harry quickly jumped forwards towards Marcel. Wrapping himself around the deflating posture of his brother, “Oh Marcie, I’m sorry babe.” Harry heard his younger half sniffle. “I'd give you mine if you want.” Harry suggested as he stroked a hand through Marcel's slicked back hair. He chuckled softly, “He's a dud, want even tell me his name...just says,” he puts on an Irish brogue, “calm me Horan4you.”

Marcel gasped and forced himself out of his brother's arms. “Is he a blonde?” Marcel asked and Harry nodded yes, confused at his brothers reaction. “And blue eyes?” Harry nodded again. “And has a smile that's brighter than a thousand suns and stars put together?” Harry just shrugged this time.

Marcel pointed a finger at him, “Harold! You've stolen my date you slag!” he accused forcefully. “I thought I was too late for him and all this time you've been-been-been...wooing him!”

Harry looked a bit offended, “First off, Marcie, there was no 'wooing' of blondie. Trust me on that one. And second of all he came after me! He recognized me!” 

Marcel smacked his palm to his forehead. Of course! Now it was all starting to make sense. “The picture I used of you must of confused him.” Marcel drawled, which of course was his intention in the first place but he had butchered his own plan completely.

“What?” Harry said lowly, a growl in his voice that always makes Marcel's arm smart even though Harry hasn't laid a hand on him. Yet.

“Well you see, it's all quite amusing really.” Marcel took a cautious step back, “See I wanted to a-apear more suave on my dating profile so-so-so-”

“Marcel?” Harry warned.

“So I used your p-picture to pull Niall, my date. That was why he t-thought you were his d-date because of the-the picture I used. With all the tattoos...”

Marcel squeezed his eyes shut, expecting his arm to feel the abuse. He flinched even when Harry's hand fell gently on his shoulder. 

“Marcie you should've used a picture of yourself. Any bloke would be lucky to pull a date with you.” He said softly and when Marcel rolled his eyes and scoffed Harry squeezed his shoulder roughly. “I mean it Marcel. I know I always tell you you're a geek and a nerd and stuff but that doesn't mean you're not funny, and really really smart, and cool to hang around with. Horan4you will be happy to date you. Even if you're a big wanker for using my picture.”

“Thanks Harold.” Marcel smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. “You're not half as bad-d as everyone says.” He joked and Harry rubbed his hair fondly before playfully shoving him away.

“You better get out there.” Harry said pointedly at Marcel, “He'll be wondering where I went, err-where you went.” 

Then it occurred to Marcel, “You were going to ditch him!” He slid his glasses up his nose and pointed an accusing finger. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “It wasn't even my date. It was yours. You can't be mad at me for that.”

Marcel gave in, “Fine.” He reached into his pocket and gave Harry the keys to their mum's car. “Guess I will just see you at home then?” He asked and Harry nodded. “Wish me luck.” Harry gave him a thumbs up and Marcel took two steps to the exit.

“Wait!” Harry stopped him, “Don't you think he might find it strange if you just walk in wearing a different outfit?” 

Marcel gave Harry a grateful look. Then his eyes traveled his brother's body, “Right. Well take off your kit then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk. was it confusing/disappointing/boring? hope it wasn't terrible and everyone is still interested in it! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is just a two maybe three chapter thing. I dont really know. Kind of depends on my response. Thanks for reading!


End file.
